Lobo Negro
by Foudre Kal
Summary: Esta es la historia de un rebelde, como jamás se vio antes, un espíritu libre que se rige por sus propias reglas, el futuro alfa de una de las manadas más fuentes jamás conocidas y nos ofrecerá una nueva visión de la mente de un lobo.


No me maten por iniciar un fic nuevo en lugar de finalizar os que tengo iniciados.

Mi pobre intento de un documental narrado por Derek día a día.

Seran solo dos capitulos.

Espero que lo disfruten.  
Este trabajo participa en la cadena de fanfic´s creada en el grupo "Shippeeamos Sterek" para promover la diversidad de las historias.  
Me disculpo de antemano por algún error en la historia, ¡les juro y perjuro que si lo reviso pero siempre se logra salvar alguno!  
Mi propósito de Año nuevo es comprar una nueva computadora y terminar TODOS los fanfic que comience y los que ya tengo iniciados.  
Palabra de honor.

* * *

Esta es la historia de un rebelde, como jamás se vio antes, un espíritu libre que se rige por sus propias reglas, el futuro alfa de una de las manadas más fuentes jamás conocidas y nos ofrecerá una nueva visión de la mente de un lobo.

De la infancia de lobo negro se pueden decir muchas cosas, nació en una fuerte manada a la cual perdió a muy temprana edad por culpa de los cazadores en un incendio. Quedando solamente con su hermana, su alfa, quien le enseño a cazar y a valerse por sí mismo, pero como si una sombra de mala fortuna le persiguiese termino por perderla también a esta a manos de otro lobo en Beacon Hills, un lobo que anteriormente formaba parte de su fallecida manada, el hermano de su madre.

Ahora se encuentra en territorio que alguna vez fuese de su manada pero que ahora es de otro, está solo, en desventaja y añorando compañía que seguramente no tendrá. El lobo negro aúlla a la nada en una noche estrellada sin la esperanza de que otro ser le conteste, está acostumbrado a estar solo.

Estaba decidió a irse después de enterrar los restos de su hermana, quedarse es solo una invitación a ser ataco y asesinado igual que ella. En estas tierras no es más que un intruso, los demás solo le miran como a un bicho raro.

Esta por irse cuando un sonido diferente le llama la atención dentro de la espesura del bosque y como aún conserva una pisca de cachorro decide ceder a su curiosidad. Sus instintos prueban ser de fiar nuevamente, dentro del bosque encuentra dos chicos, ambos en la adolescencia. Se acerca silenciosamente como cuando caza, sin que ninguno de los dos lo note, es cuando está cerca que puede verlos con atención, uno de ellos es un lobo neófito, seguramente el beta del nuevo alfa que asesino a su hermana, el lobo negro se obliga a reprimir un gruñido pero siente como sus bellos se erizan de rabia. El otro adolescente es solo un humano.

Uno de facciones muy bonitas a decir verdad

_Esta es propiedad privada_ gruñe haciendo que los dos chicos se den la vuelta sorprendidos.

_Solo estábamos buscando algo_ responde el humano con un voz chillante, Der- el lobo negro ahora cree que no solo su rostro es bonito también su olor y su curiosa voz.

Debería reconsiderar quedarse un tiempo.

 **Nota personal del lobo negro** : El chico sería más bonito si se quedara quieto un maldito momento por no decir callado que es pedir demasiado. Le dan ganas de arrancarse las orejas, pero bien vale la pena por un par de besos y esos ojos avellana.

El alfa le ha perseguido incansablemente por lo que lobo negro ha optado por refugiarse donde este no se atreve a aparecer, cerca de los cazadores, la casa Argent. Pero salvaguardar su propia vida no lo es todo, el alfa ha tomado gusto por cazar presas humanas en todo el pueblo, sin la intervención del lobo negro incluso el chico al cual ha estado frecuentando cuyo nombre ahora sabe que es Stiles habría muerto en diferentes circunstancias.

Tal parece que el chico se esfuerza por buscar problemas, como si seguir cerca del joven beta no fuese suficiente. Así que lobo negro emplea toda su fuerza en cuidar de Stiles, cazar al alfa y despistar a los cazadores eso sin mencionar que el molesto beta le está siguiendo como un cachorro a su madre.

Lobo negro se pregunta cómo se metió en tantos problemas. Quizás para refrescar su memoria debería de visitar a Stiles por la noche.

 **Nota personal del lobo negro:** Tal parece que el padre de Stiles es policía, sería recomendable esperar a que no esté en casa cuando visite al chico.

No solo es policía, es el Sheriff y dispara muy bien, su puntería es asombrosa el lobo negro lo comprobó la otra noche.

Stiles comprender lo que el lobo negro es y no parece asustado ni molesto, en realidad es excesivamente entusiasta incluso para su propio bienestar, pero eso basta para el lobo. Ha decidido que le quiere de compañero y el chico siente lo mismo, incluso podrían tener su propia manada si logra deshacerse del alfa y si se puede también del idiota de Scott.

 **Nota personal del lobo negro** : Esperar a que el Sheriff deje solo a Stiles resulto ser una buena inversión, pero sería mejor mantener un poco la concentración para saber cuándo regresa. Por otro lado las enredaderas no son un buen soporte para un lobo y menos si de escapar de la casa de un policía armado se trata.

Lobo negro es el alfa ahora, después de una devastadora pelea ha rasgado el cuello de aquel que asesino a su hermana. Como cualquier alfa siente la necesidad de tener una mandad propia, por lo que comienza a buscar en todo el pueblo posibles candidatos. Stiles figura entre ellos pero descarta rápidamente la idea, el chico ya es suficientemente bueno como un humano, la mordida no haría más que agobiarle la vida, por lo que su atención se posa en tres adolescentes que reúnen cualidades que le irían bien en su futura manada.

Los dos chicos y la chica se muestran recios al principio pero tras reconsiderar la forma en que la mordida les cambiaría la vida aceptan. De un momento a otro la manda de lobo negro se ve agrandada considerablemente pues además de que se une un elemento no planeado o quizás se podría decir que cinco, regresa al pueblo su hermana menor.

Para el final del día lobo negro tiene entre sus filas a su hermana Cora, a sus cuatro betas Erika, Isaac, Boyd y Jackson, al joven beta Scott, a la novia de este mismo la cazadora Allison Argent, a la banshee Lydia y obviamente a Stiles.

Es una manada un tanto extraña pero se siente bien tener una.

 **Nota personal del lobo negro** : ¿Por qué adolescentes? ¿Por qué? No puedo esperar a que crezcan o maduren, lo que ocurra primero.

Lobo negro y su manda logran expulsar a cualquiera que intente entrar a su territorio demostrando que ha llegado para quedarse. Pero no todo es tan sencillo como eso, de serlo no sería divertido. En su día a día se encuentra con difíciles dilemas que requieres su pronta atención.

_ ¡Derek!, diles que vamos a ver "Star Wars" _ dijo sacudiéndolo del brazo Stiles, sacándolo de su monologo interior.

_ ¡Ni de broma Stilinski, odio esas bobadas!_ grito Jackson desde el otro lado de la habitación con los brazos cruzados

_Opino que deberíamos de ver "Diario de una pasión"_ comento Lydia exhibiendo el DVD con una gran sonrisa en los labios de un modo un tanto aterrador.

_ ¡No!, eso es incluso peor que las ñoñerías de Stiles_ volvió a gritar Jackson pero con aumento pavor en la voz.

_Quizás algo de Marvel_ sugirió Scott sentado en la alfombra.

_Quizás no_ le respondió su novia negando con la cabeza.

_"Masacre en Texas"_ propuso Erika fastidiada desde el sillón donde se comía las palomitas para la función de los miércoles por la noche junto a Isaac y Boyd.

_Derek, opina, ¿Cual veremos?_ exigió Stiles viéndolo directamente, todos le imitaron haciendo que lobo negro mejor conocido en los bajos mundos como Derek se sintiera presionado.

_Estoy seguro de que es una pregunta con trampa…

 **Nota personal del lobo negro** : No importa cual película elijas nunca están contentos y si siempre votas por las de Stiles no solo te llamaran mandilón si no que serás acusado de favoritita.


End file.
